Zelda's High School Life
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Zelda woke-up one morning thinking that her life will be the same. However, she starts to have bad luck all around her. She suddenly meets this new boy in school and things get more complicated for her than ever than before. She starts to get all weird about the boy, as if she met him before. As she is around that new boy, she starts to learn more than she ever intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The morning sun rose and the bright glistening light shined against my face. I wondered if I should even get up, but I knew that my mother would have barged into my room and drag me out of bed herself. I didn't want that to happen so I sat up my bed and stretched my arms, feeling my heart race from only that action.

"This is going to be another boring day for sure," I said as I got out of bed. For a while, I just stared at the floor. Doing nothing and just losing all thought until…

"Zelda, are you ready? The bus will be here in 10 minutes!" my mother yelled.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at my clock. "Shit, its 7:35! I'm going to miss the bus!" I shouted as I ran into my closet and put on my school clothes. A formal skirt and a pink T-shirt (all I had for clothing were pink clothes).

I ran down the stairs, nearly falling down on them. "Bye mom, see you after school!" I shouted.

"Zelda wait!" but I was already out of the door when she yelled my name.

I ran to the bus stop, that's 5 blocks away, as fast as I could but just my luck. I tripped on a rock a few blocks over, landing on the hard pavement and the bus already left me. All I did was watch it drive away farther and farther from me. I couldn't even get one word out of my mouth without it being screamed to the heavens.

I looked down and wondered if I should walk to school or if I should ask my mom to drive me there herself. She would be pissed off if she knew I missed the bus, so I got up, brushed the dirt of my legs and started walking. Then I felt this slight sting on my right leg that hurt so much that I could barely stand on it. I looked down and to my luck again; I was bleeding from falling on the concrete. '_Of all days, why did it have to be today that I chose to wear a skirt? Wait…how did a simple fall on the ground hurt my leg this badly…?' _

I am a very lucky girl; I don't really get bad luck as people say. Nothing but good things happened to me every day since my father passed away, which isn't really lucky…. Yet, ever since I woke up I feel like I'm going to have bad luck every time I turn around.

I finally realized something, something that had made my body tremble. "Today is going to be different…I just know it." I limped to school from there and tried to ignore the pain from my leg.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

School was really far away from my house and to make things worse, my leg was still bleeding from that fall this morning. I rarely get hurt let alone bleed in front of people. I ignored all the eyes that were looking directly at my bleeding leg as I limp all the way to the nurses' office.

'_Oh dear Goddesses why are they all looking at me…. Please make them stop,'_ I thought to myself. I get attention but never like this. I hear some whispers throughout the crowd but I try not to think about it nor think about what they are saying. I finally made it to the door of the infirmary.

I stood there in front of the door of the nurses' office. I didn't want to look like an idiot and go in there since I rarely get hurt, but the pain was getting worse and I was afraid of my leg getting infected. I took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door handle.

The handle was cold and I was starting to shiver. But I didn't understand something. '_Why am I so afraid of going to the nurse? Why can't I just burst in with the courage I usually have? What's going on with me?'_ I stood there with my hand holding the handle for several minutes until I the pain just got worse and then I opened the door.

"Oh hello...um…Zelda…is it?" said the nurse as I stood there in the door.

"Um…yes…yes t-that's my name…."

"Now what seems to be the problem?" She looked at my leg and gasped. "My goodness, what happened to you?"

"I was running to the bus until I tripped and fell on the sidewalk," I said as I tried not to be embarrassed.

"Oh I see, well come with me to the table to disinfect it," she said as she walked towards the table. I followed her and sat on the table and raised my bleeding leg to her as she kneeled down to me. I tried to ignore the pain but it's still hurting a lot. "Okay, now this might sting, but it will disinfect your leg." She poured some ointment on a piece of cotton and lightly rubbed it on my scrape. _'My god it hurts like hell, "sting" my ass, this is painful!'_

"I-I thought you said that this would only sting…." I said trying not to show my pain.

"I'm sorry if it hurts." She took a few moments and then she stood up on her feet. "Okay, all you need is some bandages and you be on your way," then she walked in to a different room and closed the door. _'That probably has all of her supplies,'_ I thought.

I cringed, I was still holding in the pain. I looked at my leg, and I still couldn't believe that a single fall could cause this much bleeding and pain. I sighed and remained quiet for the time being. "Might as well think about what I'm going to do when I arrive to class…," I say. Then the door opened.

A boy, dressed in a green short sleeve shirt and black jeans walked through the door. He wore a green cap to cover his dirty blonde hair. He looked around trying to find something but then his blue hazel eyes found me sitting on the table, staring at him. "Hi uh, did you see where the nurse went?" he asked me.

I couldn't get one word out of my mouth though. I was too distracted by him, I didn't understand. I never took notice at any guy in school, not even the stupid good looking jocks. They all like me because of one thing, my beauty. No one cared about what I wanted, I'm just a smart, blonde girl that gets all A's at school, and rejects every boy that asks her out. But this guy, this guy is different from everyone else, I just know it.

"Um…excuse me? Is something wrong?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him directly in his blue eyes.

"Oh um sorry, she went to get bandages for my leg," I said as I pointed to the back room.

He faced the back room then faced me and saw my leg. "W-what happened to your leg?"

I was really pissed off with everyone asking me what happened. "I ran after the bus and tripped on a rock," I told him trying not to show any anger.

"Oh you missed the bus then?" I was waiting for him to laugh, yeah laugh it up green boy. You and every other boy in this school, "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could have done." My mouth fell open and I just stared at him, saying nothing. I was really amazed, not once showing any signs of laughing. Maybe he's just hiding it now.

"You can laugh…you know it's funny."

"I don't think it is. You missed the bus, you got hurt and you might have walked to school with an injured leg. That doesn't seem funny to me." Now, I was truly amazed. He wasn't like most guys in the school already just by what he said to me. I knew everything he said was true. He looked me in the eyes while he was talking. "Are you okay? You haven't said another word since I talked."

"Oh sorry, I was just…um…thinking about something." I continue to stare at him.

"So, what's your name?"

"You don't know who I am?" I was the most popular girl in school and I really am shocked to hear that someone doesn't know who I am.

"No, I'm new to this school. I was just transferred from another city."

"Oh I see, well I hope you like it here in this school um…what's your name? You never told me who you are?"

"Well you didn't tell me _your_ name. So you have to tell me first."

"Well my name is Zelda Harkinian, and you?"

"The name's Link Avalon. I'm a senior. Are you a senior?" I nodded to his question. "Hey…um…when you get bandaged up, do you want to show me around the school?" I was surprised he asked me to show him around, he's lucky I'm not one of those mean popular girls.

"You want me…to show you around?" He nods and I responded to him with a smile. "Okay, I'll show you around." Then the nurse returned from the back room with the bandages.

"I'm sorry that you have to wait a long time. Oh hello, you must be Link. May I have your health records?" Link gave her a piece of paper. "Thank you. Now here sweetie…" she kneeled once again and started bandaging my leg, it hurt a little but not as much as the pain coming from it. "There you can go now let me just give you two a pass and you'll be on your way." She got up and walked to her desk. As she took hold of two pieces of paper, she sat down on her chair and grabbed a pen from her little cup of pencils. With the pen in hand, she wrote on the two slips of paper then she handed them both to Link.

Link walked to me and gave me one of the slips, both being a pass to get to our class. We both walked out of the office and looked at each other. "Well can you show me where are the main areas of the school are?" Link asked me. I smiled

I smiled and I started to walk away from our spot. I looked back at him and saw that he was standing there. "Aren't you coming?" He showed me a smile and followed me.

* * *

After thirty minutes of walking, I had showed him where the cafeteria, gym, principal's office and the commons area are. "So that is it, do you want me to show you anything else?" I see that he turned his head to look behind us, his smile faded. I was wondered what made him so angry. I decided turned to see what was going on, so I turned my head around.

I saw someone walking towards us. As he got closer, I was shocked to see that he appeared to look like Link. The only differences between them are their clothes and skin color. The guy that's walking toward us is wearing all black, boots, shirt, you name it. The colors of his eyes are scarlet red, his skin is very pale though, and the color of his hair you can say is silver. _'This guy…who was he? He's giving me the creeps….'_

"What are you doing here?" Link snapped, his tone changed all of a sudden. It wasn't nice, it was demanding and full of hatred.

"Heh why Link, don't you know that I'm just enjoying the new school I'm in." He didn't seem to mind that Link was yelling at him. He seemed…happy about it.

"What?! Why the hell would they put you in the same school that I'm in?!" I flinched as he finished that remark. His voice started to make my whole body tremble.

That guy noticed me and smirked. "Now, now Link, you're starting to scare the little lady over there," he points to me.

Link looked back at me and saw that I was shaken up. He turned back to that guy and glared at him. "Get away from me now! Go somewhere else in this school!"

"I'm not going anywhere Linkyboy," he laughed evilly.

"I said to never call me that!"

"I can do whatever I want. You're not the boss of me."

"Can you both just stop it!" They both look at me. I can feel tears in my eyes and my voice seemed to fail me. "Stop it, please Link. Let's just leave him."

"Yeah Link, just leave me. Don't worry, I'll see you soon Linkyboy, and I'll see you too cutie," he winked at me and walked away. I felt my stomach churn.

"Link…who was that? And how do you know him?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he didn't even looked at me. I can only see his eyes, eyes filled with hate and anger. "Link?"

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Who was that?"

"He's not important, forget about him okay?" He started to walk into a different hall way and I tried to follow behind him.

I only nodded, I was still thinking about that guy. '_Who was that guy? How do he and Link know each other? And why does Link hate him so much?' _These questions kept running through my mind. I couldn't understand why only he got Link to become so mean.

"Zelda, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" I walked up to him and looked up at him.

"You were awfully quiet since he left us, why is that?"

"Oh it's nothing, just wondering what I'm going to do for class since I missed like 3 classes already."

"It will be okay, lets-let's just go to our classes…"

I looked at him but he still seemed to be bothered by something. "Okay, if you say so…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another edit. So this one's the first chapter that is longer than the rest :3 the only reason it is is because I merged chapter 2 and 3 and I am proud of it too hehe. I had so much planned for this chapter that I didn't thought it would be almost over 2000 words :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

School had ended; turns out I missed half of my classes. I hated that I had this stupid fall this morning; I can never explain why I fell. Oh well, at least I'm going to walk home with Link, I don't know why but being around him made me feel…happy, courageous, and…safe. Why was that? I had only met that boy just a few hours ago and it's like I already know him from before.

I walked down the crowded hallway, seeing and feeling everyone that passes by me. I look around to find Link. I couldn't find him anywhere. '_Where can he be?'_ I thought. _'I can't find him anywhere? A-And…why do I have this horrible feeling in my gut?'_

In the cafeteria, I walked around to try and find Link. I would have thought that he would be here to meet with other people in this school before he would go to the bus. Sadly, I was wrong. He was nowhere to be found and I started to worry.

I was on my way outside the school, when I heard that there was a fight going on, on the other side of school. Two girls were starting to talk about two new boys having a fight now. I realized that those two boys must be Link and that guy we saw this morning.

"Um, excuse me. Where can I find the fight that you two were just talking about?" I asked the two students.

"O-oh Miss Zelda…it's you," the smallest girl said, blushing.

"You want to know where that fight's going on?" the other girl asked me.

I nodded, "Please tell me, now," my voice started to get weak on me. I couldn't get scared at the time like this, this guy might be Link and he could be in trouble. Wait, what is wrong with me? I barely know Link and I'm this scared about him? Something about him makes me want to go and protect him. This is actually starting to scare me even more.

"It's going to be outside behind the gym. People say that they are going to start it at 3:30 exactly. They might move the fight so they could be alone."  
I looked at the clock at the hallway and it read 3:28. I had exactly 2 minutes to get to Link?!

_'The gym is at the other side of the school! I have to get there by running.' _I glanced down at my injured leg. _'If I run…my leg will bleed again and hurt more than before.' _I glanced at the clock again, 3:29. _'I don't care…I have to get there before I'm too late!'_ I began to run towards the gym, I couldn't afford to stop. My heart started racing, the images of Link and that boy fighting were starting to flood my mind. I felt my blood flow to my legs from the inside and now I felt blood flowing out of my wound. The pain was agonizing but I had to continue.

"I'm coming Link!"

* * *

As I got to the back of the gym, I saw a crowd of people gathered in one spot and only one word could be heard from them. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the crowd roared.

I pushed through the crowd and my eyes centered to the two boys fighting. Sadly, what I thought was right; Link and that other guy were fighting. The guy was above Link punching him repeatedly at his face, as for Link…he was struggling to get free. He was trying to punch and kick the guy above him. Link was covered in blood, I didn't know who's blood was it. As I got closer, I could see that Link was losing the fight.

"Link!" I shouted.

I didn't actually thought Link would hear me because of the roaring crowd but he did. He turned his head and gazed into my eyes. His face was covered in blood, and I was horrified.

"Zelda?!" He sounded confused; I tried to go to him. "Don't come near here!" I stepped back. He really was attacking viciously. They were talking, and with my pointy ears I could hear them. "What did you do this time to get here?!" he shouted at him.

"Oh Link, you know what I want. I want revenge idiot!" _'Revenge? Revenge for what?'_ I thought. "I will get my revenge, you asshole! And once I'm done with you-"The guy gets close to Link's ear. "-That chick is going to be mine."

Link screams and got him off. The looks in his eyes were burning with rage. He tackled the guy and started to do the exact same thing that he did a while ago. Link made contact to the guy's face with his fists over and over. I started to tremble at the sight of this. I never thought a nice guy like Link would have this much power hidden away, let alone this much anger.

"If you ever touch her, I swear to Din, I will kill you! I will fucking kill you, you asshole!" Everyone around us starts to talk to each other. I didn't even notice what they were talking about; I was too horrified from the scene to even hear.

I couldn't watch this anymore, the anger, the rage…it was starting to hurt me. I couldn't watch Link continue to be filled by this horrible rage. I ran towards the two boys and flung my arms around Link.

"Stop it! Stop this fighting now! Please, Link stop!" I yelled. But he never heard me and continued to attack the guy. "I said stop!" I grabbed his left arm, hoping it would stop him but he elbowed me at my chest. The air was knocked out of me; the force of only his elbow was so strong. I let go of Link and fell to the ground.

The crowd around me started to scream. "Miss Zelda! Oh no, Miss Zelda got hurt! Somebody call the nurse, Miss Zelda is hurt!" They kept screaming my name in horror.

Link turned to me, and saw that I was hurt."Zelda!" he got off of the guy and ran to my side. "Zelda…Zelda say something. Please…anything." I tried to say something but my chest was hurting so badly that I couldn't even breathe. "Zelda please tell me you're okay!"

I tried too hard to keep my eyes open, but everything started to blur. I felt something wrap their arms around me. _'W-who…is that…?'_ I looked up and saw Link right above me. _'He…he's holding me?!'_ I felt so much safer; I was filling up with warmth.

"You're going to be okay, Zelda. I promise…I am so, so sorry."

I couldn't stay awake anymore. My consciousness slowly was swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**It's been edited :3 Once again, I decided to merge chapter 4 and 5 to make chapter 3 a little longer. Also, about chapter 4, the reason why its taking a long time to publish is cause I want to finish it before I upload it, and I'm working on it too.**


End file.
